


A.D.I.D.A.S.

by Marvelfan227



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, Songfic, don’t read if you are going to complain, horrible grammer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: All day I dream about shhhh with you





	A.D.I.D.A.S.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n I had more written down but it was getting long so let me know if you guys want a part two (if you are then you will be in for a treat because it’s jades verse and that part is fucking DIRTY ! ! !)

_All day I dream about shh with you (you, ooh, ooh, ooh)_

_All day I dream about shh with you (you, ooh, ooh, ooh)_

_They say that it's overrated, well, they ain't doing it right_

_All day I dream about shh with you (you, ooh, ooh, ooh)_

Meet me in your room in ten minutes. You bit your lip as you read the note Natasha slipped into your pocket before you entered the conference room where Steve was writing up the report on your mission. You tried your best to focus on the report but halfway into the report you asked Steve “Hey Steve since you already wrote down my part of the mission is it alright if I head out?”

“Of course you can, wouldn’t want to keep your girlfriend waiting” Steve gave you a small smile before you got up and left the room.

As soon as you turned the corner you felt “it’s about fucking time.” Natasha moaned before she attached her lips to your neck and placed your hands above your head.

“I’m sorry mistress. I had to give Steve my part of the report” you replied as you squeezed Natasha’s ass.

“I don’t care, I’ve been thinking about your pussy ever since you left” Natasha ground her knee against your crotch “now get inside, it’s going to be a long night.”

_Since I met you I have been thinking all day  
_

_I have been Googling ways to keep you entertained_

_It's been 3 weeks since we started to play_

_Now we're serious, babe, 'cause what you do is crazy_

It didn’t take long for Natasha to get you naked and tied up on her bed. “I bought some new toys while you were away” Natasha commented as she walked over to her pleasure drawer. You licked your lips when you spotted an anal plug and nipple clamps “Do you remember when-when we fucked for the first time? You had a horrified look on your face when you saw Kevin.”

Right from the very beginning, yours and Natasha’s sex life was anything but vanilla. Your relationship started when she was showing you around the compound and noticed you were checking her out. Instead of denying it you smile at her and told her she was right before you pulled her into a kiss.

“Not here” Natasha grabbed your hand and dragged you into what appeared to be her room. “What’s your safe word?”

“Keep going” you smirked at her and caused her to let out a low groan. Tossing you onto her bed before she went over to her drawer and pulled out a strap-on with the thickest dildo you ever saw “I-I don’t think I think that’s going to fit inside me.”

Natasha had a sinister grin on her face and replied “Don’t worry, it will. But first-” before she pulled out an anal plug “I want this inside you so get on your hands and knees”.

Obeying Natasha, you got on your hands and knees and waited for Natasha’s next move. You let out a hiss when you felt Natasha slapped your ass before she spread your ass cheek and squirted lube on your asshole “by the time I’m done with you, you are going to be begging for me to keep Kevin inside you.” Natasha lathered up the smaller anal plug and slowly pushed it inside you.

“Oh god. It’s been a while since I had an anal plug inside me” you bit down on her pillow as you felt the anal plug stretch you out.

Once it was fully inside Natasha leaned in and whispered into your ear “it vibrates” before she pushed the button on the control she was holding.

“Fucking hell ! ! ! Come here” you looked over at Natasha and pulled her into a kiss.

Natasha reached over and started running her fingers up and down your pussy “let’s see how you taste” Natasha pulled away and got behind you before buried her face against your pussy “fucking delicious.”

Once Natasha was done she bit one of your ass cheeks before she slowly removed the anal plug “Mmmm now that you’re stretched out, are you ready for some anal sex?”

The thought of anal sex caused you to let out a moan and replied: “Yes mistress, give it to me hard.”

Natasha’s eyes darkened at the word mistress and grabbed you by your hair. She planted a long kiss on your lips before she pulled away and “Oh we’re going to have so much fun together”. Without another word Natasha plunges deep inside your ass and proceeds to fuck it as fast and as hard as she could on and off throughout the day.

_I never had somebody who could do them things_

_Make me say ooh, ooh, ooh_

_So come on, baby, baby, come on pretty, baby_

_You're gonna get it tonight_

Since that day you and Natasha were inseparable. Natasha was very territorial so whenever she noticed one of the guys and some female agents checking you out she had no problem making out with you until they walked away. There was one time a drunk tony tried to flirt with you at one of his parties and it resulted in Natasha breaking his nose and fractured his rib.

Before anyone could tell her anything Natasha grabbed your hand and dragged you into her room. “You loved every second of that, didn’t you? Having Tony throw himself at you.” Natasha growled and practically ripped your dress off your body “You’re mine.”

“Yes nat, I’m all yours” you tried to reach out and grab her hand but she slapped it away. “Mmmm am I getting rough sex?”

Natasha let out a dark laugh and replied “You better believe it” before she yanked your panties down while you removed your bra “I’m going to remind everyone that you are mine”.

A smile was plastered on your face at your words because you took pride in the love marks Natasha would leave on your body when you guys have sex. They varied from tiny to large marks that you would make the team want to ask if they hurt but they wouldn’t be able to ask because Natasha would be by your side. “Starfish” Natasha ordered and walked over to her goodie drawer.

Starfish was a code word for when either one of you wanted to tie the other one up to the bed. “Are you going to go down on me?” you asked.

“Do you want that?” Natasha looked over at you and noticed you were shaking your head yes “Then no, I’m not going to please you before I fuck you”. Natasha grabbed the ropes, double ended strap-on and lube from her drawer and walked over to you.

You wanted to complain about her not going down on you but as soon as she tied your right had to the headboard you didn’t care. One thing you expressed that you loved right from the beginning of your relationship was that you loved being tied up in bed and Natasha took full advantage of that. She loved teasing you for hours on end and edging you until you had tears streaming down your face as you begged her to let you cum.

Once you were all tied up and Natasha had the double ended strap-on on Natasha lathered up the dildo before she got between your legs. “I’m going to remind you who you belong to” Natasha bit your ear and plunged deep inside you.

“Ahhh” you cried out and tried to reach out for her but couldn’t.

Your neck was littered with hickeys as Natasha thrusted deep inside you. “You like this?” Natasha took your right nipple into her mouth and started sucking on it.

“Give it to me Tasha” you pushed your chest up and caused her to thrust inside you faster.

“Of course you would like this. Me fucking you with this giant fucking strap-on. You fucking slut ! ! ! Call yourself a slut” Natasha wrapped her hands around your neck and lightly choked you.

You closed your eyes when you felt your orgasm approaching but they shot open when Natasha stopped moving. “I’m a slut ! ! ! I’m a dirty fucking slut.” you cried out and caused Natasha to let out a dark laugh before she started thrusting inside you again, only this time she choked you with one hand while the other was spanking your ass. “Oh god ! ! !”

Natasha continued to move inside you until your orgasm went away. You let out a whimper when Natasha pulled out and took off the strap-on “Rest up because I want you to use this on me next”. All you did was nod your head before you closed your eyes and you took a quick nap.


End file.
